Don't know the title yet
by Phoenix 316
Summary: All Daniel wanted to do was save the man he loves. And all he got was punishment. Now alone, with no memories and powers that he can't understand only the X-men can help him. Crossover slash fic. JD, LD, GD
1. Default Chapter

Title: haven't thought of one yet

By: Phoenix 3:16

Beta: the daughter of my soul and my best friend Chibi Steff

Warning: I'll only say this once. It's a slash fic. So if you don't like incredibly attractive men doing the horizontal tango then this isn't the fic for you. Also flames will be posted, after all why should I be the only one to enjoy your stupidity. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: As you can tell I don't own Stargate or X-men. If I did then General Jack Hottie O'Neill would be banging Dr. Daniel Muffin Jackson like a salvation army drum on the gate ramp and in the briefing room at least three times an episode.

Prologue:

"You were warned"

"You were told"

"You disobeyed our most important law"

Accusation after accusation attacked the young man standing alone in the midst of an ocean of anger. He knew that he had done what was right, after all the monster that had destroyed his family was their responsibility. He did not regret his decision, only mourned the fact that he didn't act sooner. If he had then maybe they would still be alive. But now he had to face his accusers. Maybe he could get them to act.

"I did the right thing. I did what you should have done, when he came into power. Everything he does now, every civilization he destroys or enslaves is on your hands. You can't ignore him anymore. He is using your technology, everything he learned from you. He is your responsibility and no matter what you say you should have taken care of him."

"You dare"

"Yes I dare. What gives you the right to condemn so many people because your cowards? I may not have been able to stop him, but at least I tried. Anu..."

"Don't you say his name."

"You are from this day forward banished, you will be returned to the mortal plane and your memories will be stripped from you.'

And with that he was gone.

Yes I know short, but it is the prologue.

Please review, I love to get feedback.

And once again thanks chibi. 


	2. Chapter 1 teaser

Author's Note:

It's been a long time since I started this story, and suddenly I got the urge to write again.

Disclaimer: Per the norm, I do not own Stargate Sg-1 (especially not the way it is now), nor do I own X-Men.

Warning: This is slash (yaoi). Please do not send flames about it, it will be ignored.

Chapter 1:

It was an ordinary day at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. The younger children were off in their classes, while the older recruits were training. It was a difficult life but better than most. At least they still looked human, even though it was common knowledge that everyone who lived in the mansion were mutants.

Yes mutants, people endowed with special abilities ranging from pyrokenesis, to teleportation. What gave these people their abilities? A special marker in their DNA, a marker that once discovered and the existence of mutants revealed, divided the world. Mutants were shunned, and those that had the misfortune of no longer appearing to be "normal", found safe haven in sewers, and abandoned buildings. Anywhere were they could hide from humans.

Yet at the Institute none of the anger or violence could pierce the walls, it was a safe haven for any and all who could reach it. But the instructors and their leader were not blind; they could never release their charges into the world without them being prepared. They had undergone the hardship and sorrow of friends and family leaving them, attacking them for something that they couldn't control. They had endured the taunts, the jeers of the "normal" population before finding the Professor and the oasis that he offered. And after going through those trials, they would be damned if it happened to those in their care. For in this day and age to be a mutant was to have a target on your back.

Maybe that's why Logan stayed here, he was a wild man. Drifting for most of his life, never staying in one place long enough to form attachments. He was ageless, timeless his healing ability keeping him young forever. He was never one for commitment, but the kids had gotten to him, had bound themselves to his heart. His animalistic nature would never let harm come to them, and he found himself needing time to reflect on the latest cruelty that humans had inflected. He was alone, lying under a tree watching the clouds go by aimlessly when it happened.


End file.
